


for better or worse (normal suits you)

by theseawillneversettle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Phil has a Mexican ex-wife, and clint's sweet tooth, mention of Phil/OFC, phil and clint have a domestic, phil's unhealthy love of all things spicy, two week vacation in the middle of summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseawillneversettle/pseuds/theseawillneversettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint on a two week vacation in the middle of summer, yeah no. </p><p>(Or Phil has a thing for spicy food and Clint is unimpressed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	for better or worse (normal suits you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Coulson's Cakewalk!! Not what I set out to write but the boys are an old married couple.  
> Concrit absolutely welcome.

“No Phil, waffles are the superior breakfast carb. Each little square holds liquid gold and saturates the waffle goodness with sweet stuff.”

“Babe that’s just maple syrup with waffle, hell it’s basically waffle soup. Pancakes on the other hand you spread some jam and butter and it stays.” Phil pauses to look on with horror at the soppy mess dripping from Clint’s fork, “Nothing drips no mess and it’s good too, plus it’s all in moderation I’m almost forty with a dangerous job. Last thing I need is to aggravate my health on top of everything else.”

“Health advice from a man with seven different bottles of hot sauce in his fridge, three bottles in my fridge and four in his office. That’s excluding the various recipes you manage to make spicy, and the little pepper tree you’re trying to grow on your balcony.” Clint punctuates the rant by pointing the laden fork dangerously close to Phil’s face emphasizing how cramped their booth is. Romantic as it may be three days into their two week vacation and they’re both close to climbing the walls. The paper thin walls of the bed and breakfast they’re staying at in the middle of a small town with a state park in mid-July surrounded by camping families with over exuberant children. Yeah they needed some kind of distraction, the kids aren’t the problem but the noise level and how Clint winces whenever a child gets particularly loud is.

A trip to the local diner at the wrong side of dawn seemed like a good idea up until they walked inside and saw the place packed with families and (adorably) sleepy kids. Their only other option was a McDonalds fifteen miles out of town, plus the southern hospitality of their hostess, the sound of the grill going and the aroma of freshly brewed coffee made the choice for them.

“Honestly Phil, sooner or later you’re gonna give yourself an ulcer or something with all the spice you eat. I know Sally’s family basically murdered your taste buds,” Phil gives Clint a pointed glare at the jab who immediately waves it off. “You know I love Sally’s family, she might be your ex-wife but she’s awesome.”

Phil nods his head in acknowledgment but spicy foods are his only vice, he doesn’t smoke or drink a little heat to spice up his otherwise bland food intake seems practical. He won’t tell Clint that though, their palettes are on opposite ends of the spectrum even if they like the same kinds of food. After 3 months their time together is still spent on each others couches, enjoying the company. Permission to touch has obviously led to many an enjoyable evening in mutual orgasms but an honest to god date? Maybe twice if Phil remembers right and doesn’t count after mission dinners in small diners, they normally share a large box of pizza where even Clint enjoys his pepperoni with a bit of Valentina.

“I still think you use to much syrup.” Clint’s laughter ends the argument (disagreement really he’s been in truly epic arguments).

“Fine, ok so what do we do now? Someone decided starting the day off early on our first ever vacation was a good idea, now you decide what we do know.”

Phil thinks back to the brochures that litter the small desk in their room and comes up with a few ideas.

“You up for a two hour drive to a Dinosaur park?” Phil’s met with a fond smile from Clint who tucks into his waffle soup with renewed vigor… and yeah ok it’s dorky.

Once in the car Phil pulls Clint in for a quick kiss and if later they stop for gas and Clint walks out with a bag of Hot Cheetohs, a small bottle of over priced hot sauce and two packages of donuts. Then yeah ok maybe Phil is a little (a lot) in love and won’t groan over the powdered donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so background on Sally, they married a year after Phil (21) joined the Rangers... married for eight years and have two daughters together. There's a whole thing including Phil dealing with a quince, Clint finally seeing the whole family as Phil's boyfriend and Natasha had a small role in a novela once to the surprise of everyone. 
> 
> Also they're in Jacksboro, TX and the Dinosaur park is in Glen Rose, TX.


End file.
